Le sortilège
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Severus a enfin trouvé le dernier détail pour devenir le prof le plus intimidant de Poudlard, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.


Titre : Le sortilège

Personnage/Victime : Severus Rogue

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers d'Harry Potter pour les besoins de ce joyeux délire.

Ma première fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris quelque chose de purement humoristique mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le sortilège

Severus Rogue marchait d'un air empressé dans les couloirs du château. Malgré son arrivée récente dans le corps professoral, peu nombreux étaient les élèves qui osaient se mettre en travers de la discipline qu'il imposait d'une main de fer. Mais tout ceci aurait été vain s'il n'avait pas su comment intimider ces crânes vides sans même leur adresser un mot.

Mois après mois, nuits après nuits, l'ancien mangemort avait perfectionné son Art au travers d'exercices rigoureusement appliqués lorsque la bêtise qui suintait des dissertations l'empêchait d'aller plus loin lors de ses corrections (1). Claquer une porte derrière lui sans même la regarder ni ralentir l'allure (après avoir imperméabilisé la zone d'un bon vieil Assurdiato. La vieille McGo avait l'oreille fine pour son âge). Le regard qui tue, méprisant ou colérique à volonté (le pauvre Flitwick en était tombé de sa chaise). La voix, aussi menaçante qu'un serpent prêt à attaquer (dommage, Chourave n'oublierait jamais le jour où ses cordes vocales avaient dérapé à la manière d'une mue d'adolescent). Et il venait enfin d'ajouter la dernière pièce à son costume, celui qui ferait de lui la terreur de Poudlard tout entier.

Dans sa hâte, le Si Sombre Sorcier avait jeté un rapide sortilège et, voyant qu'il fonctionnait, était sorti de ses appartements, direction le petit-déjeuner (2). La grande salle lui parut plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'il y pénétra. Peut-être était-ce la faute au vide relatif, ou bien un effet de son sortilège. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à sa robe et sourit d'un air triomphant, dévoilant par la même occasion ses canines étincelantes, à la manière de ce cher Sirius Black. Les Maraudeurs avaient eu un peu trop d'effets sur lui. Même si, à la fin, le destin lui avait été favorable. Deux morts, un forçat à Azkaban, et le dernier au ban de la société sorcière de par sa condition de loup-garou. Tout cela aurait pu être une belle victoire, si seulement _elle_ n'avait pas eu à en payer le prix.

L'espion au sommet de la pile de cadavres frissonna. Deux ans déjà, deux ans seulement...

La grande salle était décidément très froide, mais il ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Une tasse de thé bien chaude suffirait sans doute à dissiper ces basses températures.

-Tout va bien, Severus ? Vous semblez ailleurs.

Voilà que le vieux fou s'y mettait, plus collant qu'un bout de foie de crapaud coincé sous l'ongle. Heureusement, Severus savait comment s'en débarrasser (3). Une barrière d'occlumancie contre ce regard trop perçant (4) et un petit bobard suffiraient amplement.

-J'ai dû veiller tard pour préparer mes cours.

-Ah, nous sommes tous passés par là, dit le vieux mage d'un ton à la fois compatissant et joyeux. Si tu as besoin de conseils...

Merci, mais non merci. C'était à peine sil avait eu besoin de Slughorn lorsqu'il était élève, hormis pour répondre à des questions dépassant le niveau d'ASPIC. Préparer ses propres cours demandait certes un tout autre niveau d'organisation, mais il s'en sortait très bien et tant pis si la moitié de la classe ne le suivait pas.

Miraculeusement, Dumbledore ne déblatéra pas sur sa propre expérience d'enseignant. Il se contenta de sourire et changea de sujet.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu froid, ce matin ?

Aïe, il en était au tutoiement. Faire ami-ami avec celui qu'il voyait parfois comme un jeune diplômé, briser la glace, la pluie le beau temps, tout ça tout ça. Le mangemort qu'il avait été était bel et bien mort, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une once de bonté en lui qu'il devait se mettre à sourire niaisement tout en jetant des fleurs (5).

-En effet, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Non, même une tasse de thé n'y changeait rien. Au moins était-il maintenant certain que son sortilège n'était pas la cause de cette baisse de température.

Autour de lui, la grande salle se remplissait peu à peu. Certains évitaient commodément de regarder vers la table des professeurs et Severus, s'il avait véritablement été sadique, n'aurait pas hésité à prendre à part les élèves aux airs coupables (6). D'autres, en revanche, le dévisageaient avec curiosité et force coups de coudes à leurs voisins. Bientôt, les murmures devinrent trop audibles pour être ignorés et Severus ne pouvait que fusiller du regard les indiscrètes pipelettes. L'effet était immédiat, mais il lui aurait fallu deux heures pour obtenir le silence complet avec cette méthode.

-Eh bien, Severus, un problème avec votre miroir ? Vous qui êtes si bien habillé d'habitude.

La vieille McGonagall souriait d'un air moqueur à son propre trait d'esprit, mais ce fut Flitwick qui éclata de rire le premier. Severus ne comprenait pas : le bizutage n'avait pas cours entre les enseignants. Pour son plus grand agacement, le vent se rajouta au froid qui le saisissait.

Une minute...depuis quand la grande salle était-elle climatisée ? Il allait se lever lorsque Flitwick lui couina péniblement quelque chose tout en essayant de calmer son rire :

-Vous savez, Severus, si vous avez besoin d'une leçon de révision des sortilèges éoliens, mes septièmes années les étudient le trimestre prochain.

Le dark professor tourna la tête si fort qu'il put sentir son dos craquer. Derrière lui, sa cape était tirée vers le haut, comme si quelqu'un cherchait discrètement à s'en emparer. Elle continuait de légèrement remuer, ce qui n'aidait absolument pas Severus à conserver son honneur maintenant bafoué par sa main rendue trop lourde à cause de l'enthousiasme de ce matin.

Une cape flottant au vent était très intimidante, même lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun souffle. Mais la discrète brise se transformait peu à peu en bourrasque et le ridicule l'attendait au tournant s'il ne réagissait pas très vite.

Ignorant le cri aigu de Flitwick (pourvu qu'il se cogne la tête en tombant, justice serait rendue), il se leva et partit se réfugier dans la petite salle située derrière la table professorale. Une fois à l'abri des rires qui venaient d'exploser derrière la porte, Severus tira sa baguette de sa poche et annula le sortilège. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois mais parvint enfin à immobiliser sa cape avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour de bon. Rouge de honte, il se rhabilla et revint prendre place à la table. Le claquement de porte ne suffit pas à faire taire les derniers ricanements, mais au moins Flitwick s'était-il calmé (aucune trace de bosse, dommage...).

-Honnêtement, Severus, je pense que tu te donnes trop de mal, lui dit Dumbledore, du même ton servant d'habitude à parler aux gens sur le point de mourir. Nous n'avons pas toujours besoin d'être aussi...distants envers nos élèves.

Mais les yeux du vieil imbécile pétillaient de rire, venant contredire ses sages paroles. Severus décida de s'enfermer dans un mutisme qu'il espérait digne, mais lui adressa ces derniers mots :

-Mes cours, ma façon d'enseigner, mon attitude. Tant que ces cervelles de véracrasse obtiennent leurs diplômes, vous n'avez aucun reproche à me faire.

Puis il se leva avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers ses cachots. Derrière lui, un nouvel éclat de rire retentit et contamina toute la salle. Heureusement, sa prochaine classe était constituée de gryffondors et il fit le pari de donner sa démission s'ils ne lui permettaient pas d'expulser sa colère.

Des années plus tard, Severus Rogue arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard pour l'un de ses tours de garde personnels. Le château lui semblait bien plus accueillant sans la masse grouillante qui envahissait habituellement les lieux. Un chez-soi tranquille, où il pouvait vagabonder lorsque son devoir d'enseignant le lui permettait. Si seulement ses aînés pouvaient eux aussi disparaître...

-Tiens, Severus, une petite balade au clair de lune ?

-Simple ronde, monsieur le directeur. Je n'en ai plus longtemps.

Il dépassa Albus sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Être son toutou était déjà bien handicapant, inutile de lui donner d'autres occasions de lui lancer un bâton qu'il serait obligé de ramener.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un courant d'air froid dans son dos. Sa cape claqua violemment et il ne put retenir sa colère.

-ALBUS !

Mais le vieux fou citronné avait déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un petit rire espiègle.

(1) : Severus avait pensé à payer un septième année sous le manteau en échange de cette corvée, mais exprimer une telle faiblesse était indigne du dark professor ex-dark dark-wizard qu'il était.

(2) : Albus s'était scandalisé en le voyant profiter des elfes de maison pour se faire servir depuis les cachots. Tch. Et cette vieille peau de Trelawney, on en parle ? Nooon, madame-trois-zyeux-plus-mes-lunettes avait parfaitement le droit à la paix que lui n'aurait jamais, crétins d'élèves ou non)

(3) : Contrairement à l'auteur qui, lui, dût réfléchir plusieurs minutes.

(4) : Depuis le temps, Severus avait admis que Dumby n'avait pas besoin de légilimancie pour deviner les pensées des gens. L'occlumancie est autant un réflexe qu'un moyen de se rassurer.

(5) : Imaginez un Severus Rogue épanoui, souriant et bondissant dans un pré sur lequel se déverse une pluie de fleurs roses, les cheveux dansant autour de son visage radieux. Son pire cauchemar.

(6) : Albus avait raison : pas besoin d'être legilimens pour repérer les élèves ayant "oubliés" de faire leurs devoirs. Il suffisait parfois d'être observateur.

* * *

A défaut de sortilège éolien ou de hiboux, le bouton "review" est très pratique pour envoyer vos commentaires sur ce one-shot (Severus ne l'avouera jamais, mais tous conseil supplémentaire sur comment renforcer son aura d'intimidation est le bienvenu).


End file.
